storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods 2
Gods of snakes I run, glancing behind me at every step. Just the sound of a leaf falling sets me off… But who in my situation wouldn’t be nervous? I pass some house but all of them shut their lights at me. Either they know my inheritance, know who’s following me, or both. I turn, hitting the air… but when I look around I find the place is still deserted. “Why am I being so paranoid?” I ask myself. Then a hand wraps around my mouth, I scream as darkness takes over. I wake up to a blinding light, two figures stand over me. One a man and the other a girl, I try to move but my arms and legs are strapped down. I feel the steel chair, looking to the side and see a small table with a few tools. I look back at the figures slowly making the out. The man smiles as I struggle and scream “No sense in trying, you are very well tied” he says almost evilly. He turns to walk out of the room and the girl follows, for a split second it seemed like the girl’s eyes glowed white. I lay there time going slow but fast, how much time had passed? I didn’t know. An hour or a day, a minute or a week… I struggled again to move. Then a woman came in, she walks around me twice before finally speaking “So you are supposed to be one of them?” I speak quickly after her “One of whom? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I scream. “Tsk tsk tsk” she says “Don’t play dumb with me, I could have you dead in the snap of my fingers” I jerk to the sides trying once again to escape. She takes a knife from a table, the smell of blood fills my nose to realize I wouldn’t be the first to die here. She softly brushes the knife by my cheek, leaning down over me. Then stabs it a millimeter away from my hand, she smiles “Not so powerful now, are you Mr. Stoll?” I hit her with my head and she falls to the floor. “No, I’m just as powerful…” I struggle to bend my hand and grab the knife. I grab it by the blade and I cut of the strap, pain running through my veins. If I don’t move fast they’ll have me surrounded in a second. I cut of the rest of the straps and get up, by this time the man from earlier stands at the door with a gun. He walks toward me, not losing his aim. I hold out the knife “I do not surrender, even in death” his hand tightens slowly almost causing the gun to fire. BANG he falls to the floor, the little girl stands behind him with a pan in her hand. “Woops” she says smiling at me. Her eyes glow white, but this time not going away “I’m Artemis…” it takes me a second to get out of shock. I run after her as she walks out of the room “Artemis? You’re one of us?” she quickly responds “Yes… as you can see, I was infiltrating the base of the Unniauuto” our name for the humans. I look at the little girl wondering, how a small snake like parasitic alien can be inside her. "And you are..." she asks "I'm Ricky Stoll, son of the alien known as Thoth, and a human... while Thoth was in a human host of course" I respond without doubt. "Oh, so a demi-god... well truly, demi-alien" she says, I nod at her statement. Background info: The Egyptian/Greek/and Roman gods are all involved in this story. Exept they are actually snake like creatures that came to earth and went into human hosts. And claimed to be gods, which is how the religions were created. They do have powers and they do have technology. Ricky is the child of Thoth, who is the god of magic, intalligence, wisdom... science, and everything Hermes is known to be god of as well. Although some humans refuse to be taken over so they decided to kill off the alien specie and made a group. Following story/chapter: Gods 3